Kat's Idiots
by SinfulDeviant
Summary: Wine and Cats don't mix, just saying. Kat is on the brink of madness, Izzy is in the arms of a criminal eating pizza, Elizabeth is being healed, and Maddie is seriously ready to destroy Hidan's face. 4 women, 1 cat, 1 overprotective brother, and 10 kittens turned Akatsuki. What happens when they don't want to leave? M for reasons.


**Kat's Idiots**

**Chapter 1**

**Wine and Cats don't mix.**

Katarina sat in her dark brown lazy boy recliner, feet tucked under her as she propped her elbows against her knees, her nose shoved into a book that looked suspiciously like a porn novel, a glass of unidentified red liquid just off to the side, hanging on the edge of the end table that separated the the matching couch. Isabella's cloudy grey blue orbs watched Katarina's lips pull into a small smirk as she kept on reading the dark orange novel in her hands. She sighed, blowing her bangs from her face before turning her head slightly to the left and into the open kitchen where Elizabeth and Maddison were busy decorating a cake that may or may not have a suspiciously large amount of vodka in it. Elizabeth's glazed over emerald orbs met with Isabella's and she cracked a soft, pained smile at her which Isabella returned happily. Maddison's jade orbs carefully watched her sister as said female continued on with decorations to top the triple chocolate cheesecake she had made earlier. Maddison looked from Elizabeth to a slightly frowning Isabella, jade clashed with blue, speaking through the emotions that twinkled in their eyes, a small question running through Isabella's head. 'Is Elizabeth okay?' Maddison only nodded, looking back at her bruised sister who was concentrating rather hard on putting a few thin chocolate decorations onto the cake, hoping they wouldn't break.

A knock at the door alarmed the females, making Elizabeth drop the thin piece of molded chocolate onto the counter, shattering it. Katarina ignored the door as Maddison stared at her suddenly depressed looking older sister, Isabella sighing as though answering the door was the biggest burden in the world. Still she stood from the end of the plush dark brown couch, tugging self consciously at her thin white tank top and her black and rainbow paint splattered boxers, shuffling quickly to the door just to the right of the kitchen and dinning room. Elizabeth stared after Isabella anxiously, tugging at her loose curls as the dirty blonde female looked through the peephole. She pulled away from the door, a confused look on her face before she unlocked the door and opened it. Everyone looked to the door, even Katarina, her hazel orbs peeking over the top of her book to look at the large wrapped box, eyeing the slight holes in it suspiciously.

"Who's it for?" Katarina's melodic sultry voice sent a slight shiver down Isabella's spine as she bent over and grabbed the card that laid atop the box.

"It's for you Kat." The blonde looked back toward her violet haired friend who had a slight smirk on her face.

"Well then bring it in." Kat was out of the chair the moment she said 'you', her long limbs quickly got her to the door in the least amount of steps, Isabella had started to pick it up, grunting slightly when she heard it. A soft, questioning, meow. All four females blinked in an unbelievable fashion. Kat and Isabella just stood for a moment before leaning back over and the two of the picking it up, a bit more easily, shuffling oddly to the living room due to the size difference between the two women. Maddison had shut the door soon after the girls brought it in, her and Elizabeth emerging from their places in the kitchen to go inspect the meowing box.

"That has to be more than one." Maddison told the two as they set down the now almost roaring box in the middle of the living room. The meowing stopped the moment the boxed touch the ground only to be replaced by a slight clawing sound.

"L-let's get them out of there." Elizabeth's hoarse voice pulled the girls from their imagination of just how many cats were in the larger box. Isabella and Maddison worked on the odd black and red wrapping paper while Kat just stood off to the side, note in hand./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dear Katarina Addams," She began, reading the note to the girls as they worked. "I hope you are having a wonderful birthday, what with turning 24 and all. I hope that all your dreams come true and I hope you get a kick out of this emidiotic /empackage. With love, an old Friend." Her brows furrowed slightly as she looked back to the box when Isabella squeaked.

"Awww! They're so artistic!" Isabella's eyes sparkled as she stared at the ten very colorful kittens. Kat's eyebrows smoothed out slightly as Elizabeth gasped and giggled hoarsely, plucking an all orange tabby out, cuddling it into the chest, cooing softly at it to relax, which it surprisingly did. Madison plucked out a white kitten, stopping it from scratching out a blonde cat's eyes. The cat hissed at Maddison but she just looked unamused as she set it in her lap, scratching lightly behind his ear. Isabella snatched slightly large dark brown kitten from the mix of colorful kittens, cuddling it into her chest like Elizabeth had although this one just stayed still, slightly tense but not as much as he was when she first picked him up. Kat rolled her eyes and grabbed a large blue grey kitten from the box, setting it on her own lap. It stared up at her with a slight grin that made her smile some as she relented and scratched the kitten behind the ear.

"T-they're so cute." Elizabeth grinned as much as she could with out hurting her face, tugging out another kitten, it was a calico kitten that was mostly orange but with black and brown splotches. It was weird though, aren't calico's suppose to be female? She just calmly petted the hyper kitten that tried to climb her shirt, tugging at the fabric with his tiny claws. "Should we name them or are we not..." She looked up at Kat, said female flinching slightly at her adorable and broken younger cousin, her eyes glittering with unshed tears over the well fare of the ten kittens.

"S-sure." Kat told her breathlessly, not wanting to upset the already hurting female. She sighed softly when Elizabeth giggled and cheered along with Isabella. "But on one condition." The three females looked to her, as well as the kittens, which only slightly unnerved her. "We have to name them after the Akatsuki." A small blush spread over her mocha skin as she said this. Isabella snorted as did Maddison, Elizabeth only giggling weakly. The kittens went fridgid, looking toward the orange tabby settled between Elizabeths chest. He only looked back and nodded, unnoticed by the now giggling females.

The orange tabby was named Pein, the calico was named Tobi, the dark brown kitten had been dubbed Kakuzu, the white one was at first dubbed 'little shit' but was soon after named Hidan because I mean, whats the difference? The large grey blue one was name Kisame, a smaller grey blue one was named Konan, the blonde who almost got torn up by Hidan was named Deidara, a deep orange kitten that almost looked red was named Sasori, A pure midnight black kitten with white front paws was named Itachi, and a black and white splotched kitten that almost escaped notice was dubbed Zetsu by the chirping but hoarse Elizabeth.

After the naming session the kittens huddled into the center of the room as the girls dispersed, Elizabeth and Maddison back to the kitchen to finish the cheescake, Kat back to her novel and drink, Isabella had disappeared up a spiral stair case, mumbling about needing to take a piss and telling Maddison to order a pizza, which she did after gathering some info on what kind the girls wanted. Just as Pein was about to meow something to the other kittens a large, dark grey adult cat went around them in an almost threatening fashion.

**Cats**

"Who are you?" A female voice emited from the large adult cat as she stretched out after stalking around them, much like a shark might. The kittens only looked toward Pein who seemed a little on edge, sitting straight and fridgid.

"That is none of your business-." He was cut off, yelping when the larger cat hissed and dug her larger, more developed claws into his tail, keeping him there. The other kittens prepared to fight back but stopped when Pein gave them a glare.

"Oh but isn't it my business? You are in my home. Now spill, who are you." She hissed the order, releasing his tail which went straight between his legs. Damn animal instincts.

"I am Pein, and we," He motioned to the group with his betraying tail. "Are the Akatsuki." The adult cat just stared at him with glowing gold green eyes before promptly snorting, causing the so called Akatsuki to glare.

"You mean to tell me that you are the real Akatsuki?" He nodded and she only laughed more. "Please. The Akatsuki are just characters in a show, there is no way!" The kittens looked at her alarmed.

"Characters...?" Kisame questioned slightly. The cat looked at him slightly before narrowing her eyes at Pein.

"You can't be. It isn't possible." She seemed to stare off for a moment, at what they had no clue.

"Well?" Pein's voice brought her back to look at him, gold clashing with grey. "Who are you?"

She seemed to think for a minute before shrugging her best kitty shrug and stretching her back out and laying down, her head resting on her crossed front paws. "I am Salem, and my master is the redhead with the bruised and swollen face and throat, Elizabeth." With that the group of kittens looked toward the kitchen where said female was currently working. They took this moment to look over the females.

Elizabeth was the older twin of the two redheads, she had thigh length loose dark auburn curls that were currently pinned up in a loose and messy bun as she bent over in concentration as she put on the final piece of decorative chocolate. Her face and neck were littered in bruises, the latter shaped in finger prints. They looked to have been there for at least two days if not three. She was a small girl, not so much in height, though she was taller than the dirty blonde girl who had yet to come down the stairs again.

Maddison was the younger twin, she had shoulder length dark auburn hair that flipped slightly in loose waves. Jade orbs were a shade lighter than her sister own Emeralds that were clouded and glazed. Her skin was the same creamy white color as Elizabeth's, littered only in soft red freckles that seemed to have no end. She was the same height as Elizabeth, again taller than the blonde who just bounded down the stairs and hopped over the back of the couch, lounging on it with a heaving chest.

Issabella was older than the twins but younger than Kat, she had shoulder blade length waves that were currently put into a low ponytail, her bangs partng in the middle to frame her round face. Her eyes shown cloudly like the rain clouds in the summer, hinted with blue. Unlike the two, tiny bodied twins she was slightly more rounded in the face, hips, and thighs. She was the shortest of the four girls but she didn't seem to mind. Her skin was slightly tanned, a few freckles lining her shoulders,elbows, and knees.

They finally took a moment to look over the last female, Katarina. Katarina was the oldest of the females, and by far the tallest, probably more so than even a few of the shorter Akatsuki. Her hair reached the middle of her back in a waterfall of dark chocolate waves that were pinned out of her face and thrown into a loose high ponytail. She was a darker tan than Isabella, a more creamy caramel mocha color. In all honesty she looked perfect, a nicely sculpted body that would be fit of a model, a heart shaped face that had many people jealous, and mischievous glowing forest green orbs that seemed almost bottomless.

They were all beautiful, but they had scars and rough edges that wouldn't heal. Katarina's drinking, Isabella's insecurities, Maddison's anger issues, and the more showing bruises of Elizabeth's face and neck. It made you wonder, who were these girls exactly.

"Are you through oggling?" Salem snickered when they rounded on her after staring at the females. She stood, pouncing onto the end table, a mischievous glint in her gold eyes as the crowded around. Katarina eyed the cat warily but returned her attention back to the book when Salem only licked her paw. Once Katarina looked away Salem smirked and kitty grin at the kittens. "Good. Let's play."

"What-?" It was too late, Salem's tail brushed the glass of red liquid off the table and pouring onto the closest kittens, Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame. All the females stared, wide eyed at the smirking Salem when three pops sounded, smoke clouding their visions. It took only a moment to clear and when it did, the girls were in for a great surprise.


End file.
